Stelfor
Stelfor Westclan is a historical figure mentioned in Six Ages: Ride Like the Wind. When the First Clan divided in four, Stelfor was one of the new chieftains, and led his people west. He is known for his strength and brutality. Lore Stelfor appears in Dostal and the Snow Elk and Hyalor's Long Ride. He came from the Bayyasa line, descended presumably from Hyalor and his wife Bayya. He was squat and muscular. Dostal taught him to hunt. While the Four Chieftains were friends as children, as adults they warred with one another, to Hyalor's great grief. When Hyalor was wounded, Stelfor refused to ride to the Gods War to help him, because he wished to conquer the other clans and knew Hyalor would prevent this. Because of this, the ritual failed. A dying Hyalor bid farewell to Stelfor last of the four chieftains, because he assumed that Stelfor would kill him, but instead Stelfor wept and begged for forgiveness. Hyalor told him to forgive others instead. The western Rider clans, who take and sell slaves, are descendants of Stelfor. Things said of Stelfor: *"Stelfor of the West Clan fought Goldtalon, chief of the Big Chariot clan. The struggle was brutal, with captives on both sides burning in fire cages." *"The founding king of the Infithtelli was called a cannibal. But then so was Stelfor Westclan, who merely was an implacable ruler." *"Stelfor once captured every member of Nameforgot's council and sold them to Goldtalon Bigwheel." *"Stelfor, first chieftain of the West Clan, wrestled Vingkot himself, and it was a draw until other Rams unfairly jumped in." *"Zenangar knew Stelfor better than Stelfor knew himself. Not a difficult feat, mind you." *"Stelfor said to his daughter, 'You have been caught in the arms of a Ram.' Without further word, she drowned herself." *"Stelfor's foes inside his own clan went to Zenangar and Nameforgot for help. Zenangar saw the risks, but Nameforgot did not." *"When Zenangar Eastclan had a warning for Stelfor Westclan, he sent Osara to give it." *"Stelfor Westclan burned poachers in fire cages. He was feared but not loved." *"The Wheel chieftain Goldtalon tried to cow Stelfor of the West Clan with a ride-by. Stelfor drowned his brothers in an icy tarn." *"When Stelfor offered the horse secret to Thengist the Ram, it was a trick, luring him into ambush." *"Some say Zenangar brought down Stelfor with rumors. Others, that what sounded like lies were future truths." *"Nameforgot, chieftain of the North Clan, came to Stelfor Westclan and said, 'Hit the East Clan instead.' That is why he is forgot." *"Jealous Stelfor accused others of cursing him, when in fact he'd offended the gods." *"Finally he Hyalor rode to Stelfor Westclan, who he expected to finish him off. But Stelfor knelt before him, and wept, and asked for forgiveness. Embracing him, Hyalor said he should not seek forgiveness, but grant it to others." *"People said Zenangar was a fool to have priestesses bless the clan of his rival, Stelfor. But at the Battle of the Eight Arms it was Stelfor who saved the day." *"Nameforgot tried to slander Stelfor, but couldn't think of anything worse than what he had already truly done." *"When Stelfor Westclan invited himself to races held by Goldtalon, battle ensued." *"Stelfor Westclan had seven beautiful daughters. He decorated his horses with skulls brought to him by their suitors." *"Stelfor, chieftain of the West Clan, went to the North Clan and said, 'Your weakness shall be our strength.'" *"Nameforgot said 'I cannot afford any more tribute.' Stelfor replied, 'Your daughters look plump, and your sons well-muscled.'" *"Stelfor always ran through his magic quickly. Zenangar sometimes helped him, always exacting a subtle price." *"Stelfor, implacable early chieftain of the West Clan, executed foes with a fire cage. The Charioteers use them to this day." *"Charioteers mocked Stelfor of the West Clan. He put their heads on pikes." *"Hyalor introduced whooping as a means to avoid war. Stelfor made it a prelude to war." *"Stelfor Westclan was king in all but name, but wisely abjured the title." *"Goldtalon the Charioteer sent disease spirits against Stelfor and Zenangar. Stelfor sent curses back. Zenangar cured them." *"When Stelfor of the West Clan threatened to feud against him, Zenangar of the East Clan called on Yanade to mediate, and he brought the three grassfire spirits." *"Aside from Stelfor’s extirpation of the North Clan, there are few precedents in our stories for internal warfare, let alone an end to it." *"When Zenangar and Basikan allied, even cruel Stelfor took note." Category:Humans Category:History and Legend